Episode:Something Wicca This Way Comes
Something Wicca This Way Comes is the title of the series premiere episode and was aired on October 7, 1998. It was written by Constance M. Burge and directed by John T. Kretchmer Plot Reunited in the grand Victorian home of their childhood, a trio of sisters, Prue (Shannen Doherty), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), and Piper (Holly Marie Combs) discovers they are gifted Wicca witches. Little do they know that their newfound powers mean that they are now prey to evil forces. Characters Starring :Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell :Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell :T.W. King as Andy Trudeau :Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris :Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell Guest Stars :Eric Scott Woods as Jeremy Burns :Matthew Ashford as Roger :Chris Flanders as Chef Moore Co-Stars :Lonnie Partrdige as Woman :Charmaine Cruz as Admitting Nurse :Hugh Holub as Pharmacist :Francesca Cappucci as News Reporter Uncredited :Inline Skater No. 1 :Inline Skater No. 2 Witches Serena Fredrick Piper Halliwell Prue Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Evil beings Jeremy Burns Mortals Roger Chef Moore News Reporter This channel 6 reporter covered the murder of Serena Fredrick, a local nurse who was killed in her apartment at the corner of 8th and Franklin. She uses the word "witch" but her story fades out when Piper and Phoebe start talking about Jeremy. Inline skaters Phoebe gets a premonition which saves two guys inline skating from getting hit by a car. Admitting Nurse This woman worked at the County General Hospital, presumably with Serena Fredrick; however, she did not seem upset over her death, perhaps due to the fact that they never met. When Andy was looking for Dr. Gordon, Prue walks up and asks to see her sister, Phoebe. The nurse tells them both that they need to wait and this gives the two a chance to catch up. Pharmacist After Phoebe is released from the hospital after her bike crash, the pharmacist fills her prescription and tells Prue where she can find the bottles of Aspirin. news reporter.jpg|News Reporter phoebe saving two innocents.jpg|Phoebe saving two innocent roller-bladers. admitting nurse talking to andy and prue.jpg|Admitting nurse talking to Andy and Prue. pharmacist talking to phoebe.jpg|Pharmacist talking to Phoebe. Power usages # Serena Fredrick lights nine candles with her finger in her apartment. # (see above) # (see above) # (see above) # (see above) # (see above) # (see above) # (see above) # (see above) # Prue Halliwell causes Roger's pen to explode at the museum. # Piper Halliwell freezes Chef Moore in the kitchen of the Ristorante. # Prue uses her telekinesis to make Roger's tie constrict around his neck outside his office. (uses hands) # Phoebe Halliwell receives three premonitions about two kids getting hit by a car in the street. # (see above) # (see above) # Prue moves the cream across the bar at the bar. # Prue somehow teleports the cream from the container into her cup at the bar. # Prue calls a bottle of Asprin to her hands in the pharmacy. # Prue knocks three bottles of Asprin off the shelves in the pharmacy. # Prue gets so angry that her power knocks everything off the shelves in Aisle 3 in the pharmacy. # Jeremy Burns lights each fingertip in the elevator of the Bowing building. # Piper freezes Jeremy in the elevator. # Phoebe gets a premonition from the pot in the attic. # Prue throws Jeremy into the foyer wall twice. # (see above) # Jeremy uses psychokinesis on various objects (chair, dresser, ski) # (see above) # (see above) # Jeremy blows up the attic door. # Jeremy throws a ring of fire around the Charmed Ones by means of his athame. # Jeremy turns the fire into wind with the athame. # Prue closes the front door. serena lights candle.jpg serena lights candle (2).jpg serena lights candle (3).jpg serena lights candle (4).jpg serena lights candle (5).jpg serena lights candle (6).jpg serena lights candle (7).jpg serena_lights_candle_(8).jpg serena lights candle (9).jpg roger's pen exploding.jpg piper freezes chef moore.jpg prue makes roger's tie tighten.jpg phoebe's first premonition.jpg phoebe's second premonition.jpg phoebe's third premonition.jpg prue moves the cream.jpg prue moves cream into coffee.jpg prue calls a bottle of asprin to herself.jpg prue moves more asprin bottles off shelf.jpg prue moves all items off of shelf.jpg jeremy lights his fingers on fire.jpg piper freezes jeremy.jpg phoebe gets a premonition from the pot.jpg prue tks jeremy.jpg prue tks jeremy (2).jpg jeremy moves chair.jpg jeremy moves dresser.jpg jeremy moves ski.jpg jeremy blows up attic door.jpg jeremy shoots fire out of athame.jpg jeremy shoots blast of wind out of athame.jpg prue tks front door closed.jpg Artifacts * Athame * Spirit Board Book of Shadows * Phoebe Halliwell discovers the Book of Shadows. # Book of Shadows title page. # Dominus Trinus incantation. # Phoebe tells her sisters about The Essentials of Magic, page not seen. # Phoebe tells Piper Halliwell about Melinda Warren, page not seen. # Phoebe tells Prue Halliwell about certain wood carvings, pages not seen. # Phoebe tells Prue about information regarding witches and warlocks, page not seen. # The Charmed Ones read the To Rid an Unwanted Lover spell, page not seen. The Essentials of Magic #''Timing'' #''Feeling'' #''Phases of the moon'' Melinda Warren "[ Melinda Warren is an ancestor witch. ] She practiced powers, three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known...the protectors of the innocent...known as the Charmed Ones." Wood carvings "They looked like something out of a Bosch painting...Terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil...in the first, women were in slumber, but in the second one they were battling some kind of warlock." Witches and Warlocks "A witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the Wiccan Rede--'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers...they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere. Powers will grow." 1x01 bos in trunk.jpg|Phoebe finding the Book of Shadows in an old trunk. 1x01 bos title page.jpg|The title page. 1x01 bos dominus trinus.jpg|The Dominus Trinus page. phoebe tells her sisters about the essentials of magic.jpg|Phoebe tells her sisters about the essentials of magic. phoebe explains to piper about melinda warren.jpg|Phoebe tells Piper about Melinda Warren. phoebe explains to prue about warlocks.jpg|Phoebe explains the differences between witches and warlocks. the book of shadows during the charmed ones first spell.jpg|The Book of Shadows during the Charmed Ones' first spell. Spells # Serena Fredrick casts a Protection spell, which doesn't seem to work. # Phoebe Halliwell casts the Dominus Trinus incantation, which grants the Charmed Ones their powers. # Piper Halliwell and her sisters cast the To Rid an Unwanted Lover spell, which doesn't vanquish Jeremy Burns but curses him to have rose thorns burst out all over his body. # The Charmed Ones cast the Power of Three spell and after thirteen times it successfully vanquishes Jeremy. Protection Spell :Auger de Gomay, Auger de Gomay :Ancient one of the Earth so deep, :Master of moon and sun. :I shield you in my Wiccan way, :Here in my circle round. :Asking you protect this space, :And offer your sun force down. Dominus Trinus :Hear now the words ::of the witches. :The secrets we hid ::in the night. :The oldest of Gods ::are invoked here, :The great work of ::Magic is sought. :In this night and ::in this hour, :I call upon the ::Ancient Power. :Bring your powers :::to we sisters three! ::We want the power! ::Give us the power! To Rid an Unwanted Lover * Place nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle. * Make the poppet stronger by sticking a thorn into it from a flower given by the lover. :Your love will wither and depart :From my life and my heart. :Let me be Jeremy, :And go away forever! Power of Three :The Power of Three will set us free! serena casts a protection spell.jpg|Serena casts her protection spell. phoebe reads the dominus trinus incantation from the bos.jpg|Phoebe reads the Dominus Trinus incantation from the Book of Shadows. the charmed ones cast the spell to rid an unwanted lover.jpg|The Charmed Ones prepare to cast the spell to rid an unwanted lover. the charmed ones cast the power of three spell.jpg|The Charmed Ones cast the Power of Three spell to vanquish Jeremy. Notes and trivia * This episode received the highest ratings for a WB show, beating out Dawson's Creek and Felicity ("The Book of Shadows: The Unofficial 'Charmed' Companion") * When Piper Halliwell is running up to the front of the manor with an umbrella (in the beginning of the episode), the umbrella she hangs up is different. * Andy insinuates that Serena Fredrick was preparing for a Sabbat. * The theme song is a version of "How Soon Is Now?" performed by Love Spit Love. ---- Following episode: I've Got You Under My Skin Category:Episodes